Tu y yo
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Terminado Pues trata sobre Gippal y Baralai, mejor leanlo para que vean de que trata
1. Default Chapter

Qué tal! aquí estamos de nuevo escribiendo y molestando a todos con nuestras ideas locas y raras pero bueno mejor no los molesto más para que puedan leer el fic, esperamos que les guste! )

DISCLAIMER : Bueno, el nombre Final Fantasy y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square y creanme aunque deseara comprarla, creo que nunca juntaría lo suficiente como para obtenerla pero bueno...no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán así que empecemos!

Capítulo 1 : Recuerdo

LA HISTORIA SE LOCALIZA DESPUES DE LA ESCENA FINAL DEL JUEGO, E INCLUSO DESPUES DE LA ESCENA DE REUNIÓN (SINO LA HAN VISTO ES UNA LÁSTIMA).

Era una noche cálida como siempre lo era en Besaid, y todos se encontraban celebrando el regreso de Yuna, Rikku, Paine, pero sobretodo por el regreso de Tidus.

Por el regreso de este mismo habían decidido hacer una celebración e invitaron a todos sus amigos, entre ellos se podía distinguir al ex-summoner Isaaru, LeBlanc, Ormi, Logos, Nooj, Baralai y Gippal.

Era una gran celebración en la isla de Besaid, y para Baralai esa era la noche perfecta para confesarle a Gippal los sentimientos que tenía por él; esos sentimientos que tanto había guardado y que sin duda sabía que a Gippal no le eran del todo indiferente.

Baralai había estado observando a Gippal toda la noche, planeaba el momento ideal para hacerlo, recordaba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, esos momentos que le hacían estar casi seguro de que en efecto, Gippal le correspondía...

FLASHBACK +

Una noche común y corriente en que se encontraban de campamento Nooj, Gippal y él. Esa noche era una de esas noches en la que Baralai no lograba conciliar el sueño así que se encontraba fuera de su tienda de campaña mirando las estrellas hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba por la retaguardia y cual fué su sorpresa al voltear y ver que se trataba de Gippal.

Gippal, que sorpresa verte despierto - dijo Baralai mientras se volteaba para darle el rostro a Gippal, invitándolo a sentarse con él.

Es sólo que no puedo dormir...que hay de ti?-

Lo mismo - respondió Baralai dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo

Gippal lo miró por unos instantes y luego también dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo - Las estrellas se ven hermosas no lo crees? - preguntó

Sí, hermosas diría yo -

Se ven casi tan hermosas como tú... - dijo esto con un tono de voz muy suave, casi como un susurro

Qué! - respondió Baralai algo sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez

No dije nada más que la verdad -

...Gippal... - Baralai respondió sonrojado aún y dicho esto ambos se quedaron en silencio y fue cuando la distancia entre ambos se empezó a acortar poco a poco, hasta que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Baralai pudo sentir la respiración de Gippal rozando cada poro de su delicada piel, y al hacerlo un sentimiento recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deseando que la distancia se acortara más y así fué, acortandose más hasta que sus labios se unieron en lo que sería para Baralai el momento que más recordaría en toda su vida...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK +

Estoy seguro que a Gippal le gusto... - Baralai pensaba esto para sí mismo hasta que alguien se acercó a él y lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Joven Baralai? - Interrumpió una voz algo delicada y que correspondía a alguien que él conocía, se trataba de Yuna acompañada de Tidus, y Baralai se sorprendió y amablemente le devolvió el saludo, preguntándole si le podía ayudar en algo.

No, solamente quería que conocieras a Tidus, él es...la persona por la que empezó mi viaje - dijo Yuna, señalando a Tidus, mientras este se acercaba a Baralai y le extendía la mano

Mucho gusto, Baralai, cierto? -

Sí, mucho gusto - Baralai dijo esto mientras saludaba a Tidus de mano. Al verlo, se le hizo increíblemente conocido, sentía como si lo hubiera visto antes; pero no recordaba donde y además eso era imposible ya que él había desaparecido hacía dos años y apenas acababa de regresar de el Farplane, así que era imposible.

No nos hemos visto antes? - preguntó Baralai

No, nunca te había visto antes en realidad, jajajaja - respondió Tidus nerviosamente

Claro...bueno, es un placer conocerte -

Igualmente, y sin duda espero que tú y Rikku sean muy felices - dijo Tidus mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

Baralai algo extrañado y confundido lo miró y luego le preguntó :

Disculpa? -

Claro, tu sabes, Rikku y tú se van a casar por que están...comprometidos...tu eres su prometido...cierto? - preguntó Tidus, algo confundido, ya que ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía, hasta que Yuna le interrumpió

Torpe, su prometido es Gippal - Yuna dijo esto riendose hasta que vió el rostro de Baralai, pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma, hasta que de repente su rostro se llenó de tristeza y Yuna decidió preguntarle que le pasaba, Baralai le respondió que nada y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se retiró.

Creo que dije algo malo - dijo Yuna mirando a Tidus

Iré a ver si se siente bien - respondió Tidus mientras se alejaba.

En otro lugar, cerca de la playa, en el monolito que se encuentra antes de salir de la isla, Baralai se detuvo un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos.

No podía creerlo, aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas...el porqué hablaba tanto de ella, porqué se llevaban tan bien...tantas cosas tomaban ahora sentido...pensaba tantas cosas hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba y por un momento su corazón quizo creer que era Gippal, hasta que volteó para ver que era Tidus quien se acercaba.

Oye, estas bien? - dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Baralai lo único que hacía era mirarlo fijamente con una mirada muy fría...Tidus solo acertó a acercarse y poner su mano en su hombro preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que Baralai solo le respondió una cosa.

Ya decía yo que te había visto antes -

Lo dudo mucho en realidad - respondió Tidus riendo nerviosamente

Ya lo recordé...tu estabas ahí con él - dijo Baralai esto mirando fijamente a Tidus, mientras este último se encontraba sorprendido...cómo era posible que lo recordara...

Jajaja, eso es todo por el momento, ya saben, si les gusta, manden reviews! Por cierto si lo notaste no me gusta la pareja de Tidus/Yuna así que decidí ponerlo con alguien más y estoy segura de que se van a llevar una gran sorpresa!

Bueno hasta la vista!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! espero terminar este fic en este capítulo, pensaba hacerlo one-shot pero no pude y mejor lo dividí en dos capítulos, bueno, espero que les guste!

DISCLAIMER : Bueno, el nombre Final Fantasy y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Square y creanme aunque deseara comprarla, creo que nunca juntaría lo suficiente como para obtenerla pero bueno...no me pertenecen, ni nunca me pertenecerán así que empecemos!

Capítulo 2 : La verdad

LA HISTORIA SE LOCALIZA DESPUES DE LA ESCENA FINAL DEL JUEGO, E INCLUSO DESPUES DE LA ESCENA DE REUNIÓN (SINO LA HAN VISTO ES UNA LÁSTIMA).

Tidus se encontraba sorprendido, cómo era posible que lo recordara, ese día...cómo podía...

Te ví con Maester Seymour, eras tú, recuerdo bien tu rostro - dijo Baralai, muy convencido de sus palabras, recordando aquella tarde en Guadosalam...

FLASHBACK +

Era una tarde que corría normal para Baralai, para él, las últimas semanas habían sido aburridas, tenía que permanecer escondido de cualquier persona que supiera de su existencia o del Crimson Squad. La vida pasaba aburrida allí...y sin Gippal...lo era todavía más...

En ese momento decidió ir con Maester Seymour pues deseaba decirle que tal vez sería mejor si se fuera lejos, donde nadie lo conociera y ahí estaría a salvo. Y aunque ya llevaba 20 minutos buscando a Seymour, no lograba encontrarlo...en donde diablos se había metido?... Guadosalam no era un lugar muy grande como para poder esconderse...

Y en ese justo momento se le ocurrió buscar en la segunda planta de la casa de Seymour... a veces era tan inteligente...por qué no había buscado antes ahí, porque Seymour se lo había prohibido, pero tal vez era el único lugar donde podía localizarlo.

Así que se armó de valor y pasó a los guardias, subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la habitación de Seymour. Baralai se tomó la libertad de abrir las puertas sin tocar y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que encontró...Seymour se encontraba abrazando a un chico no muy alto, rubio, algo aperlado y que vestía ropas muy raras.

Lo siento interrumpí? - dijo Baralai algo sorprendido aún

En cuanto él habló, ambos se separaron inmediatamente y un poco asustados hasta que Seymour vió a Baralai y lo tomó del brazo mientras lo jalaba hacia afuera de la habitación y el chico rubio se quedaba sorprendido en la habitación.

Se puede saber que diablos haces aquí? - le preguntó Seymour a Baralai muy molesto por que había entrado sin tocar y lo había visto con ese chico.

Bueno... quería preguntarte algo pero creo que regresaré en otra ocasión, te parece? - respondió Baralai soltandose del agarre de Seymour

Perfecto, adiós! - dijo esto Seymour y de inmediato entró en la habitación dando un portazo al entrar

Sólo creo que estaba un poco enojado... lo mejor será que vuelva otro día... - dijo Baralai mientras se retiraba derrotado a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK +

Así que eras tú... pero, entonces que haces con Yuna? - preguntó confundido Baralai

Nunca lo entenderías...creo que ni yo mismo lo sé... - respondió Tidus algo confundido

Pero pensé que tu y él se querían mucho -

No estás equivocado...e incluso mientras estuve...pude verlo un par de veces -

...Si amas a alguien, es mejor decirselo y estar a su lado -

...Tu quieres a ese chico verdad? - preguntó Tidus mirando en dirección a la playa

Sí, pero gracias a tí me acabo de enterar que está comprometido con esa chica Al Bhed. Y no lo culpo, ambos son de la misma raza, y bueno...yo...creo que tal vez regrese a Guadosalam y con suerte el sr. Tromell me dejará quedarme un tiempo. - respondió Baralai un poco entristecido

...Oye, tengo que ir a la playa, me acompañas? -

Para qué? -

Voy a encontrarme con Rikku, vamos -

Pero... -

Está con Gippal -

Apenas Tidus comentó esto, Baralai, un poco triste aún, lo siguió guardando silencio todo el camino hasta la playa.

Ya en la playa, cuando llegaron Tidus y Baralai no vieron a Rikku y Gippal por ninguna parte. Baralai pensó cosas como que tal vez se habían fugado juntos hasta que Tidus le dió una palmada en el hombro y le hizo una seña indicando el puerto.

Ambos caminaron hasta el puerto hasta que divisaron a dos personas rubias. Baralai se alegró mucho al ver que uno de ellos era su amado Gippal. Ellos observaron que Rikku y Gippal hablaban pacíficamente hasta que los dos guardaron silencio y Rikku desvió la mirada y vió a Tidus.

Hey! acá estamos - gritó Rikku saludando con la mano a Tidus.

Tidus le respondió el saludo y empezó a caminar hasta que notó que iba solo. Miró hacia atrás y vió a Baralai agachado.

Oye, no dejes que esto te ponga triste -

Puedo intentarlo -

Anda, vamos - dicho esto, Tidus tomó la mano de Baralai y lo llevó consigo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Rikku y Gippal.

Gippal, al ver que Tidus tomó la mano de Baralai, se molestó ya que no le gustaba que tocaran a SU Baralai.

Hey Rikku, ya arreglaron sus diferencias? -

Síp! em...oye Tidus, que te parece si regresamos al pueblo? -

Eh, pero tu y Gippal... -

No importa, vámonos! - dijo Rikku jalándolo del brazo

Oye ten cuidado es mercancía valiosa! -

Torpe, anda! -

Baralai se dió la media vuelta para regresar con Rikku y Tidus, pero Rikku empujó a Tidus y se acercó a Baralai.

Quédate -

Qué? -

Gippal me contó todo y ya arreglamos las cosas, el te quiere y yo no me voy a interponer ok, sean felices! - dicho esto Rikku se fué, tomó del brazo a Tidus y se fueron a Besaid.

Baralai se quedó un poco confundido y luego miró a Gippal, quien le sonrió y se lentamente se acercó a él, se fué acercando hasta que quedaron de frente y Gippal se acercó hasta su rostro y justo cuando iba a besarlo, Baralai lo detuvo un poco confundido.

Qué te pasa? -

No tiene nada de malo o sí? -

Bueno..tu y ella... -

Una cualidad que Rikku tiene es que es muy comprensiva, le explique todo y tuve suerte de que ella ma confesó que tampoco quería casarse, así que decidimos romper el compromiso-

Ella no está enamorada de tí? -

No...ella quiere a alguien más -

En serio? -

Gippal sólo guardó silencio y tomó a Baralai en sus brazos y unió sus labios con los de él. Baralai sólo acertó a corresponder y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos...había esperado tanto por este momento que deseaba que nunca acabara aunque sabía que sin duda tendría que terminar.

Qué te parece si volvemos al puieblo? -

Me parece una gran idea! - respondió Baralai muy emocionado, abrazando a Gippal como si no hubiera mañana.

Volvamos, yo no he conocido a ese tal "Tidus" -

Bien, también hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir tu y yo -

Está bien, volvamos -

Dicho esto, Gippal y Baralai volvieron al pueblo, para divertirse en la fiesta con todos los demás.

Así es, desgraciadamente este es el final, JAJAJA, soy mala verdad? Gracias por sus comentarios y quiero decirles que si quieren saber todo lo que no se explicó aquí (Tidus&Seymour, Rikku y esas cosas) háganmelo saber para continuar en otra historia todo lo que aquí quedó inconcluso ok?

Además disculpan la tardanza, es que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y Aya Crawford ha estado ocupada con su historia de Yu Yu Hakusho. Eso es todo y hasta la próxima:)


End file.
